


花前月下

by evilpumpkin



Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ancient China, Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: *古风*CP右位性转*欢脱向
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809187





	花前月下

**Author's Note:**

> *古风  
> *CP右位性转  
> *欢脱向

这日手塚循例到玉坊察看生意，前脚刚迈进门，就被两个人高马大的汉子一左一右夹住了手臂，定睛一瞧，竟是忍足和真田。

“二位驸马今日光临本铺，不知有何贵干？”

“哎呀，手塚公子还这么客气，”忍足笑着捶了他一拳，“岳皇的赐婚制书都下了，从此你我就是一家人。”

真田一板一眼道：“今日我们是奉岳皇之命，前来为手塚公子教习男德，以便将来更好地侍奉二公主。”

“男德？”手塚生平第一次感到迷惑。他虽出身商贾之家，但从小也是家教森严，饱读诗书，四书五经信手拈来，只是这男德……他实在未曾听说。

“三驸马你看你，这么严肃，吓着手塚公子了，”忍足道，“手塚公子不知男德实属正常，男德为当朝皇后所立，意在束缚诸位驸马婚后行为，上下统共不过三条。”

“其一，不得纳妾。”

“其二，不得有辱皇室风范。”

“其三，侍奉公主得当。”

“这两条不必多说，相信手塚公子一定明白。我们今日是为第三条而来。”

话音未落，真田不知从哪里搬出了一套文房四宝，忍足给他磨了墨，他就挥笔在宣纸上书了四个大字“晨起夜寝”。

手塚恍然大悟：“哦，就是要会伺候公主睡觉。”

忍足指着‘晨起’二字道：“所谓晨起侍奉，就是要为公主更衣梳妆，画眉点唇，下面就由我为手塚公子示范。请三驸马坐到这张椅子上。”

真田点了点头，顺从地坐下。

忍足命人拿来青雀头黛与嫣粉口脂，交由手塚仔细过目，一并解说道：“这青雀头黛是公主们画眉常用的，至于口脂，各位公主喜好不同，这嫣粉色是立宁公主喜爱的，冰城公主平日多用朱红，青凌公主惯用的则比立宁公主还要轻浅些。”

随行仆婢碾磨好黑黛，交还忍足手中，他便开始给真田描眉画黛：“描眉时，粗细要适中，力道要得当，点唇涂脂也是一样的，万万不可下手过重，毕竟公主是金枝玉叶，不是凡间俗花。”

完事后他掰过真田的脑袋给手塚欣赏：“手塚公子你看如何？三驸马是否娇艳如花？”

“噗嗤”，手塚差点没笑出声，方才丰神俊朗的三驸马，此刻蛾眉螓首，白齿红唇，黝黑的面颊上还有丁点嫣粉若隐若现，“的确是千娇百媚，光艳动人，草民受教。”

忍足接着道：“当然，手塚公子以后若是像三驸马一样有福，也许也可以免了晨起为公主画眉这条。”

“这是为何？”

“当年三驸马新婚翌日为立宁公主描眉，描得粗黑硬直，刚劲有力，二人一同入宫觐见皇后，皇后得知缘由便主动免去了三驸马画眉之责。”

“喂，大驸马，今日你我并非为了追忆往事而来，”真田被揭了糗事，心下不满，顶着一脸浓妆站起来，自顾自地走向厢房，一面走一面道：“大驸马教习完晨起，那我便来教习夜寝，大驸马，手塚公子，请随我来。”

手塚心想这三驸马葫芦里卖得什么药，怎么教着教着还进屋了，便和忍足一起跟了过去，真田一指床榻：“手塚公子，你认为应如何伺候公主就寝？”

手塚老实答：“睡姿优雅，不和公主抢被子。”

“哼，果然涉世未深，伺候公主是有规矩的，要抱公主上床。”真田冷笑一声，一抬手将毫无防备的忍足拦腰抱起，轻手轻脚地放在床榻上，“大驸马，失礼了，劳烦你扮一下公主。”

“喂，你没搞错……”

“接下来要为公主裹好被子，公主是万金之躯，不能受一点风寒，每个被角都要裹好，”真田用被子套住忍足，像滚卷饼似地往里一推，“当然，大驸马皮糙肉厚，可以这么滚，如果面对的是真公主，要一点点把她挪到枕头上。”

“停停停，三驸马，你这是什么胡言乱语？”忍足掀开被子跳下床，“立宁公主早年有过一场大病，我知道你心疼，到哪都怕她伤了病了，但你也不能把你那套拿来乱教手塚公子吧？”

“大驸马，你才是胡言乱语，”真田不甘示弱，“我这套侍奉夜寝的礼仪，是与三公主成婚前皇后亲自命人教授的，绝不可能有错！”

“怎么可能？我的更衣执手之礼也是皇后亲自派人来教的！”

“你肯定是记错了！”

“明明是你的不对吧！”

……

两人你一言我一语怼个没完，手塚终于看不下去了，一步上前挡在他们中间：“二位驸马今天来本店不是为了吵架吧？”

“手塚公子你说！究竟哪边才是对的？”真田抱臂怒视。

“没错！你来主持个公道！”忍足不屑一顾。

“二位，你们这是在为难我，”手塚两手一摊，“我一来非皇族出身，二来也尚未和二公主成婚，实在不知宫中规矩究竟如何。”

真田一扭头，冷哼道：“既然手塚公子都这么说了，大驸马，我今天就不和你计较，假以时日等手塚公子正式住进公主府，我们再叫他评理。”

“好，就按三驸马说得办，”忍足也不想再多跟他废话，“时候不早，今日是十五，我还要和大公主一同饮酒作诗呢，恕不奉陪了。”说罢就领着冰城公主府的太监侍婢们浩浩荡荡地离开了。

“真是巧啊，三公主说今晚要和在下泛舟湖上，共赏明月。手塚公子，后会有期。”真田怎肯由他独美，便也炫耀了几句，和立宁公主府的奴仆们一道回府了。

独留手塚在原地无语。

以后进了公主府，少不得要和这两位驸马混在一起吹嘘自家公主。

想想他就有些发愁。

大婚之日终于到来，手塚宅众人一大早就到了公主府等候，一车车悬着红绸的礼品穿巷而过，驶入公主府，冰城公主和立宁公主等皇室贵客随后到来。最后，一顶富贵气派的正红色八抬大轿稳稳地停在公主府前，青凌公主不二周助蒙着红盖头，由四个丫头扶着下了轿，手塚宅众人齐声参拜公主，迎接公主入公主府大殿。

一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜，接着是向贵客们敬酒，来宾们在幸村的带领下闹腾得好不欢快，还是迹部懂事些，过来劝大家放过新人，否则影响了洞房花烛夜可就罪过大了。

好不容易送走参加婚礼的嘉宾，新晋驸马手塚总算能与披着红盖头的公主独处一会，他想去揭那红盖头，心里却又怕那传言是真的，但想想冰城公主与立宁公主的容貌，又觉得好像不太可能，一时间心中两方打得不可开交，伸出去的手也悬在了半空。

倒是不二先开口了：“驸马，今日是你我的大好日子，不如我们往床底放烟花吧。”

——话还没说完床底下就窜出了四个人。

正是迹部、幸村和她们的两位驸马。

“参见冰城公主，立宁公主。”手塚立刻行礼。

同时额角滑落一滴冷汗。

这个青凌公主，真是不一般呐……

“大皇姐，三皇妹，你们在这里做什么呀？”不二语中含笑。

迹部整了整被凌乱的发髻和衣裙：“啊，不是什么要事，给你准备婚房时掉了一只镯子，就想和三皇妹、驸马一起来找找。”

“既然不是要事，那大皇姐和三皇妹就快去休息吧，等等我和驸马一起找一找，找到了明早就给大皇姐送去。”

“说得也是，那我们就不打扰你们了。”迹部笑了笑，拽着忍足就往屋外走。

“驸马那我们也走吧，告辞啦二皇姐。”幸村和真田也紧随其后，手牵手出去了。

不二忽地攥住了手塚的手。

“嗯，公主？”

“驸马，你不想看看我的模样吗？”

“啊，想。”

手塚颤颤巍巍探出手去，捏住盖头一角，极轻极慢地将整面盖头掀过不二脑后。

盖头下露出一张清丽可人的面孔，雪肤星眸，眉眼带笑。

手塚一怔——

“是你？”

“难得驸马还记得我，”不二笑如春风，“我三皇妹死里逃生，平安顺遂，有一半都是驸马的功劳。”

手塚却似没有听见这句话，兀自追问：“外头说的那个面貌丑陋，凶恶无比的青凌公主，真的是你？”

“对啊，”不二理直气壮地点点头，“看来英二办事办得不错，要她传出去的话都传到了。”

手塚不解：“你为何要这么做？”

——凡是人就没有不爱好名声的，为何这位青凌公主明明人美心善，却非要派人到处散播谣言，败坏自己的名声呢？

不二道：“如果我说是为了驸马你，你信吗？”

“嗯？”

“那日雨中一别，我便一直记挂着驸马，大皇姐成婚后，父皇开始为我寻觅如意郎君——他找的不是权臣之子就是状元探花，可我还不想放弃驸马，就偷偷让英二出宫去散播谣言，说我又丑又凶，于是他们就不敢娶我了，父皇宅心仁厚，也不会去强迫他人，”不二说着说着就又眯眼笑起来，“上天垂怜，我最后还是等到驸马了。”

纯真的笑颜与手塚记忆中略显稚嫩的脸庞逐渐重合，牵住他的思绪，重回那个寒雨缠绵的秋日。

十年前。

十五岁的手塚国光已经开始在玉坊做一些基本的帮工，他虽少言寡语，却能充分揣摩来往顾客的心思，体谅他们的顾虑，因而这年起手塚玉坊生意更胜往年，从开张到打烊，日日顾客盈门。

这日秋雨霏霏，手塚送走两位买完玉的客人，忽见自家屋檐下有两位少女冻得瑟瑟发抖，相互依偎着取暖。两人妆容寡淡，穿得也是寻常粗布，却隐隐约约透露着不可一世的贵气。

他好心问道：“二位姑娘，是要买玉吗？”

其中一位栗发少女答：“是，本……我想买一个平安扣。”

他将两位少女领到了店里一排平安扣前，道：“这都是店里现货平安扣，请姑娘尽情挑选，相信一定可保姑娘事事平安，如意顺遂。”

“不是我自己要，”少女道，“是我三皇……是我要给我三妹妹买。”

“姑娘心地善良，你的三妹妹很有福气。”

“我倒希望三妹妹如你所说那般有福，”少女悠悠地叹了口气，“她如今重病缠身，怎么也不见好，所以我想给她买个平安扣，保她平安无虞。”

提起病中的妹妹，少女泫然欲泣。

“原来如此，姑娘有心，”手塚到底也还是个少年，见她难过，心有不忍，便主动提议，“如果姑娘对这些平安扣不满意，我也可为姑娘设计新的。”

听了这话，少女总算稍稍舒展了眉头：“这些平安扣倒也不是不好，只是与我三妹妹不相称，老板若是能为三妹妹特意设计，那自然就再好不过。”

“敢问姑娘认为妹妹适合怎样的风格？”

“我三妹妹纤姿玉貌，清秀高雅，擅丹青，爱抚琴，因此这只平安扣须得贵而不俗，精雕细琢。至于价格老板无需操心，多贵我都买。英二！”少女朝陪在自己身边的红发姑娘莞尔一笑，她立刻心领神会，从腰带里取出一只锦囊，直接倒出两块大金元宝给手塚。

财大气粗，饶是见多了富贵人家的手塚也心下一惊：“这……一只平安扣，倒也没有这么贵。”

同时，他多少也猜对了些少女的身份——她应当是京中大户人家的女儿，既富且贵，平时很受宠，也不需要亲自购物，所以对物价一无所知。此番大概是真的很为她三妹妹操心，才和同样不太出门的贴身侍女一同溜出家门来买平安扣。

家世优渥，花容月貌，品性纯良。

真是难得的一位人间美人。

“原来如此，那便有劳老板了，”少女徐徐施礼，“七日后会有一位大石公子来贵店取平安扣，老板交给他便可。多谢！”

“多谢姑娘光顾。”

两位少女向手塚道了谢，便要离开玉铺，手塚见大街上仍雨雾缭绕，又追了上来：“姑娘，外头秋雨连绵，我看姑娘也没有带伞，不如就由我送姑娘回去吧。”

栗发少女迟疑了一下，倒是身边的红发侍女爽朗道：“是呀，小姐！我觉得老板说得有道理。我一会还要去大石那儿给三……三小姐取药，要是老板能撑伞送你一程，既能避雨，也好做个伴，免得路上无聊。”

一番话说得少女甚觉赞同，便道：“那你一个人小心，快去快回。”

“嗯！”红发少女用力点点头，转身向雨中跑去。

一把伞，两个人，慢慢走在缱绻的雨中，街头巷尾小贩们的叫卖声仿佛都消失在迷蒙的青烟淡雾中。

“姑娘家是住这附近？”

“我三妹妹最爱吃忍足酒楼的烤鱼，我想给她带些回去。”

“姑娘对你的三妹妹真的很好。”

“要是妹妹吃了烤鱼就能好，那该有多好啊。”

“一定会的，吃了最爱的烤鱼，拿了你用心买来的平安扣，一定会好的。”

“那便借老板吉言了。”

少女浅笑，“老板就送我到这里吧，我同家人约好了在忍足酒楼等。”

手塚仍有点不放心：“不如我陪你在这里等到家人来？”

“抓贼呀！”

少女刚要开口礼貌回绝，便听得街上一阵哭喊，放眼望去，一个衣衫褴褛的老妇涕泗横流，脚步蹒跚地追逐前方的毛贼。

“竟然欺负老人……”

“姑娘，请稍等。”

手塚飞身跃出酒楼，轻轻松松便追上了气喘吁吁的毛贼，一记漂亮的扫堂腿将他撂倒在地，夺过他怀中包袱交还给了终于赶上来的老妇。

“谢谢你，后生仔，谢谢！”老妇激动地抓紧手塚的手，一个劲地道谢。

“少年英雄，血气方刚！”围观人群纷纷拍手叫好。

手塚好不容易摆脱围观人群的纠缠回到忍足酒楼，却被酒楼的伙计告知少女已经离开，他追问伙计少女是哪家的小姐，伙计却缄默不言。

他不顾逐渐变大的雨势又一次追出酒楼，在不远处的巷口追上了少女的背影。

雨点越来越密，少女提着忍足酒楼的食篮，忽而回眸一笑。

水光潋滟，倾国倾城。

他失去了追逐的力气。少女在雨中远去。

从此他再没见过那位少女。

也没听说她的半点消息。

现在他知道了，那位令他魂牵梦萦的少女，就是身为当今圣上掌上明珠的青凌公主。

“大石太医送平安扣来那天，我真的很吃惊，”不二道，“你不仅帮三皇妹做了一个，甚至还帮我做了一个。”

“嗯，如果是三公主平安是公主的心愿，那么公主你平安就是我的心愿。”

“真是会说话，”不二大胆地用手指点点手塚的鼻子，“三皇妹现在一定很羡慕我，有这么一个会甜言蜜语的驸马。”

“我也羡慕三公主有个那么疼她的皇姐。”

不二被他一本正经的语气逗得合不拢嘴：“那你明天自己跟三皇妹说去！看她怎么笑你！”

“啊，我只是实话实说。”

“你是她的救命恩人呢，”不二扑通一下躺倒在床，“你不晓得那时候她病得多重，有天早晨我去看她，竟然发现她从床上摔下来，趴在地上哭。我扶她回到床上问她怎么了，她竟从枕头下翻出一封书信，说如果她怕再也见不到三驸马了，要我把她写的信交给三驸马，唉……当时宫中太医也束手无策，我实在不甘心就让她这么去了，便抱着试试看的心思和英二偷偷溜出宫来买平安扣。”

那时三公主也才十四岁吧，手塚心里啪啪地打着算盘，得出结论：三驸马只是外表看着老实憨厚，实则小小年纪就学会了闷声大发财。

“但三公主得以康复，也不全是平安扣的功劳吧。”

“大石太医送来平安扣后不久，三皇妹母妃家的塞外名医千里迢迢来了京城，带来了塞外独有的药物，三皇妹喝了十多天药，竟然就这么痊愈了，父皇说，兴许是三皇妹的灵魂在想念另一个故乡吧。”不二道，“总之，你的平安扣令她时来运转，确实灵验。”

“那极为疼爱三公主的二公主又打算如何替妹妹报答我呢？”手塚不知不觉地不二身边躺下，解开了她繁重的婚服。

“这个嘛，”说时迟，那时快，不二直接拉过手塚的手臂枕在脑后，“就赏你给本公主当一辈子枕头好了。”


End file.
